Seigaku's Merry Christmas
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: Seigaku celebrates their last Christmas together. Special guests from Hyoutei Gakuen


**"Seigaku no Merry Kurisumasu (Seigaku's Merry Christmas)"**

_{Hope you like this one its oneshot so no chapters! Its also my Christmas Gift to the Seigaku Regulars and To Eiji (I Forgot his B-day on Nov. 28!TxT) Anyway, Merry Christmas Minna-san! :)}_

**_PAIRINGS: RyoMomo, Kaidoh/Inui, Golden pair, TezuFuji, (Special Guests from Hyoutei Gakuen )_**

**WARNINGS: No spoilers! Although minor grammatical problems! And do not read if you do not like Uberliciously-Cute Bishounens Cross-dressing, thats all :)**

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**Eiji: Minna-san I repeat she does not Own us.  
Oishi: Because Takeshi Konmi-sensei owns us ,because if she does . . .  
Momo: Pandemonium all over the world!  
Kaidoh: Pshhh, Baka peach, spell pandemonium?  
Momo: P-A- . . . I am pretty sure there is a D in it but hey, you spell it!  
Ryoma: Try not to out do it Inui-senpai  
****Eiji: So you gave Momo the new word!  
Inui: Its fun to see those two fight like hell.  
Ryoma: Thats why its a miracle if Momo-senpai learned to spell and learned a high-leveled word****  
Momo: What did you say Echizen?  
Inui: Ii Data  
Tezuka: Inui after the story 50 laps around the neighborhood  
Fuji: Ah, look who is grumpy for Christmas!  
Tezuka: Fuji want to join him?  
Taka: Minna remember those who want to sue her she is just doing this for fun! So dont sue her for it! Everyone is not that perfect!**

**=============================MERRY CHRISTMAS MINNA-SAN FROM MIAKIKUMARU23=============================**

-After the winning the Nationals (And confessing and all) the Seigaku Regulars decided to have a party. It was December 24 the perfect time to celebrate Christmas. Everyone decided to all held it now but where?

"Saa, minna-san dont worry about the venue I just called my friend a little while.",says Fuji."Well thats our Fuji, he is always ready for anything",says Tezuka. "Ah, Kuni your flattering me.",replies Fuji. "Well anyway, we have our venue now all we need are stuff.",answers Oishi."Nya, Oishi, what about decorations ~Nya?",says Kikumaru."Dont wory I also got everything covered.",says Fuji."Machisuka Fujiko?",Taka finally asks."Sou, ne Echizen", asks Fuji. "Nani?",replies Echizen."Who are you going to the party with?", Fuji adds. "Souka, Oishi please go with me!", asks out Kikumaru."Dont worry Eiji I am here for you always.",Oishi answers."Fuji-senpai, why do you want to know?"asks Echizen."Nothing much I am just curious.",answers Fuji."Here are the sequences Fuji", answered Inui.

-Inui gave Fuji the list which reads: (Inui & Kaidoh)_[as I figured_],(Oishi & Kikumaru)_[For goodness sake just right G.P. your wasting paper Inui]_,(Fuji & Tezuka). Oh and Kawamura said this . . .

"Eh? Inui machisuka?", suddenly asks Eiji. "Well thats what Kawamura said to me.", Inui answers back. "Well minna-san I was thinking of giving this to everyone as my Christmas present but Fuji said it would be much better to give it to the pair that would win.", blurted out Kawamura."Hey, so everyone has to play after all",says Echizen.

-Little do they know that Fuji planed something evil while they were talking. The thought of the party makes Fuji's creepy grin even wider.

**=AT THE PARTY=**

**-**It was decided that Fuji will be responsible of everything including the entertainment. So he got everything ready. Then he announced the host. Lucky for Kawamura that he is the only one without a partner on the list. Otherwise, he might be forced to do something with one of the regulars which he wouldn't like. He was not allowed to participate but he does all the speeches and instruction for the games (which were all set up by Fuji). Every regular came in a simple T-shirt (as instructed by Fuji yet again) and jeans. Then the fun begins. Everything seems normal and okay at first glance but went haywire when the games begun.

"Okay minna, please come here and lets play some games which were planned out by Fuji. Anyways lets start. Eto, please find a partner" {So everyone runs and finds their boyfriends including Fuji who is somewhat chuckling a bit to himself ever since the games begun} "Next is . . . HUH!? What the hell?",suddenly anounced Taka. "Whats the matter Kawamura-senpai?" asks Ryoma{He grabs Kawamura's Cards but he wasn't quick enough to see what they have to do}(Fuji suddenly grabbed him and gave the cards back to Taka). "Then everyone please step to those changing rooms and decide something",Taka says almost wanting to laugh. "Here it comes",Fuji says to Inui and Tezuka after letting down Ryoma."You guys have to decide who will wear the tuxedo and who will Wear he GG-GOWN", he finally reveals making the regulars open their eyes widely to confirm if they heard it right."Oh yeah those who will back out will try my new Inui juice", Inui added as he holds up his new Inui Juice before anyone tries to protest. "This is my new Ultra New Christmas Speacial", Inui announces as he holds his new Inui Juice high."Eh?! Inui, whats with that juice? Why is it changing colors from Green to Red and to Yellow?", asks Kikumaru. "Well, since you asked, I was thinking of a Christmas theme for this event to set the mood. And this ended up as an accident. So I dont really know what the side-effects are.", explains Inui.

-Based from everyones reactions, they didn't want to drink it or to die yet. So everyone goes to their respected dressing rooms and decide to the question "Who Will Wear It!?". They all sweared that after this event, they would get even with Fuji and Inui (based from Fuji's expression he knew that this would happen and chose to see everyone panic instead of saying anything. No! Infact, this whole party might have been a set up as well! And Inui might have been an accomplice. But in the end, they were forced to make a very hard decision. First up is The Golden Pair. Eiji and Oishi were still having some thoughts about being the "GIRL" in there pair but, they didn't mean it this way. But, since Eiji saw his partner's face, he decided that he wouldn't argue with him. After all it is Christmas right?

"Hoi, Ooishi? You know, I can be the girl if you don't like ~Nya", Eiji asks. "Huh? Are you sure Eiji?", Asks Oishi with his motherly-like reaction showing. "Well, I do look much better as a girl rather than you. So Nya, I can be the girl!", replies Eiji with a slight grin on his face. "... E-Eiji... are you really sure?", asks out Oishi one more time. "Schuu! Ooishi doesn't believe me nya! So I have to prove it!", announces Eiji.

-Suddenly, he grabs the gown from the maniquint and starts wearing it. Eiji suddenly cries out Oishi's name because the he couldn't reach the laces at his back. He rapidly asks Oishi to tie it and Its done! Kikumaru Eiji looks good in a dress (If it wasn't for the fact that his teammates knew that he was a guy, they would have mistaken him for a girl). Then Eiji helped Oishi put on his tuxedo and with that, the Golden Pair was finished. Next up is the Ah-Un Pair.

"No! I'm not gonna wear that, that "THING" on me!",exclaimed Ryoma. "Oh come on Ryoma-kun, you don't expect ME to wear that after being this tall right?", replies Momo. These two quarreled in the dressing room for about an hour until finally. "Alright! I'll wear it! Just don't complain or say anything anymore!", cries out Ryoma.

-Ryoma stood still looking at the mirror, his eyes widely open and is now looking at himself in a gown. And right about now, Momo also finished wearing the tuxedo and is complimenting on how Ryoma looked cute in the gown. This made Ryoma blush a little bit. Now, its time for the Perfect Pair.

"Saa, Tezuka, there's no problem about the gown. I can wear it if you like?", says Fuji with a smile covering his face. "...Hnn...", Tezuka said. Now this pair has got to be the fastest pair to decide on which.

-After changing, Tezuka looked at his partner then adjusted hs glasses (He did this to hide the blush on his face). Fuji on the other hand, smiled and looked at he mirror. He is looking very feminine and with his matching hair and smile, he almost looks too perfect as a girl. Then the last pair is the Emerald Pair.

"Pshhhh, Inui-senpai even though that you have requested it yourself, I WILL NEVER WEAR THAT THING ON ME!!!", Kaidoh said while abruptly closing his fists tightly. "Hmm, probability of you saying yes to my request was 22% And the probability of the other regulars, deciding quickly was 83%. Therefore, we shouldn't be wasting time Kaidoh.", explains Inui. Without any warning, Inui slipped his hands on Kaidohs chest and slowly he took of his glasses and made Kaidoh turn around. By this, Kaidoh merely blushed and had an 'OMFGWTH&HELOOKSSODAMNHOT' look on his face. His mind couldn't work properly because of what he saw. So, Inui became the guy and Kaidoh wore the gown. So after this, they all went out to see each other who is who.

"Alright minna-san, rules stated that once you wore the dress, you cant take it off until the party is over.", Taka said. "EH?!", everyone replied in unison. "So, basically, this gown is gonna give us a handicap during the games.", replies Kaidoh. "Hmm, yaruja, Kaidoh. But, how long will that energy of yours hold eh?", asks Fuji who seems to be taunting the poor second year. "So, I was right! This was all planned by Fuji!~Unya! Fuji is so mean!",burst out Kikumaru

-It seems after the read head accused him, that everyone glared at Fuji. But that didn't last because, just after, Fuji opened his seemingly peaceful eyes and revealed his icy, blue eyes. Everyone fell into a deep silence until Fuji broke it by chuckling a bit. This just proves that noone is stupid enough to go against the tensai.

"Saa, minna, lets start the games?", Fuji said his eyes still open. "Okay, there are three games to be played. The scavenger hunt, The fish catching, and Synchronization.", explains Kawamura. "Hn, Kawamura, let's start with the scavenger hunt.", Tezuka said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So, the scavenger hunt eh? Sounds interesting for the first game.", Fuji says holding his chin. Everyone heard what Fuji said and became more alert than ever. It was Fuji's fault that they were wearing a gown in the first place so, it would mean something bad would happen if Fuji says something like that."So, you allknow the rules of the scavenger hunt but there's a little twist in the scavenger hunt that you will play. Instead of a treasure waiting for you at the finish line, it will be your partner.", Kawamura claims."And also, you have to finish the tasks before the time limit.", Kawamura added."And the time limit is?", Oishi asks. "Your partner will be chained up and locked up in a room full of rats. You have to get there before the rats could fill the room. Oh and you need to find two keys there in your list.", Kawamura explained."Saa, you forgot to add the fact that every minute you waste, a box full of rats will br released to the room of your partner. And, the guys wearing the gown *points to himself* will be the one locked up in the room so, please don't make me wait for long Kuni-chan", added Fuji with his eyes opened seemed like threatening Tezuka. Everyone just steped back and Tezuka remained stiff as everyone know what would happen if they fail to meet the tensai's expectations."Hoi, Lets go!", yelled Kikumaru.

-Okay so here's how it goes, Kikumaru was tied up in the basement while Fuji was waiting anxiously to pour in the rats. Meanwhile,at the bedroom, Oishi was up there along with Kawamura. Everyone waits in the living room infront of a 20 foot-inch wide-screen TV. Suddenly the screen turned on with Oishi on the screen at the bedroom. Then suddenly Fuji's voice roared through the whole house.

"Oishi, maa, as you can see and most of you have practically recognize, that I have the whole house under survelance as well as you can here anyone's voice with this voice corder.",Fuji explains. _"{Is he that serious?}"_ everyone thought. "Yosh! Oishi-senpai! You can do it!!! And be carefull!", shouts Momo. Oishi gave an okay sign and then start!

-Practically it wasn't that easy for Oishi to find all the items. th room was half full of rats when he got Eiji he tried swimming through but he was chained up. Oishi got random scoldings from Eiji when he got there but stopped when Oishi locked his lips to Eiji's. Next ones to play were Momo and Ryoma. Poor Ryoma!! Who would have known that the Prince of Tennis has rat-o-phobia. When Momo got to the room Ryoma ran straight towards Momo but miserably failed. Momo opened the lock to release the chains and Ryoma came running after. After that was Tezuka and Fuji. Tezuka didn't even took 5 minutes to finish it. He was able to finish the game with the same expression all under 5 minutes. Lastly is Inui and Kaidoh. There wasn't much problem with Inui and Kaidoh. they finished it under 15 minutes.

"Minna-san, the winner for this game is Tezuka and Fuji pair! Second is Inui and Kaidoh pair. Third is Oishi and Kikumaru pair. And lastly is Momoshiroh and Echizen pair.", Taka announced. "Saa, lets start the second game." announced Fuji. "Minna listen carefully here are the rules. ow were gonna play The Fish Catching game. So simply to win this game is you have to catch the fish.", explains Taka."Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we are not the only ones here with a party. Hyoutei Gakuen will be here shortly. My sister was just picking them up.", announces Fuji.

-Then suddenly, before anyone can complain, the door suddenly slammed open and the Hyoutei Regulars appeared out of nowhere. Looks like even Tezuka isn't prepaired for this kind of surprise.

"Hn, Ore-sama demands to know what is the meaning of this!", proclaims Atobe. "Saa, arigatou, Nee-san!", says Fuji.

-Now at this point everyone (including the Hyoutei Regulars) were ina state of shock. Nobody knew how or why the hell they were there. Then Eiji broke the silence.

"Nani kore?? Nya, Fuji, why is Hyoutei Gakuen here!!!? I thought this was OUR Party Nya~?",asks the red head. "Oi, we should be the ones who should be asing that question! Why the hell are we here anyway?", asked Gakuto. "Ah, Fujiko, is this what the last part meant?", asked Taka. "More importantly, why the hell are you guys in a gown?", asked the blue-haired tensai. "Saa, minna for the second game you have to catch the fish assigned to your pair. Meaning you have to catch the PERSON assigned to your pair. First pair is Oishi, Kikumaru, you have to catch Gakuto, second Fuji, Tezuka, Atobe, third, Momo, Ryoma, Jirou, and lastly Inui, Kaidoh and Oshitari. And for the four of you, please run as fast as you can without being caught. As for everyone else, you may use any kind of method to trap your fish as long as you can bring it back tied up. So LETS!!!!! START! BURNING!!!!!!", explained Taka.

-The four Hyoutei Regulars started to run after they heard Taka's instructions. They had definetly seen the Seigaku Regulars smirked and looked in their direction. They finally captured the Hyoutei regulars one by one. The winners were Inui and Kaidoh, second was Momo and Ryoma, third was Oishi and Kikumaru and lastly Fuji and Tezuka.

"Ore-sama will make you pay for what you did!--", proclaimed Atobe. "And finally time for the last game. Synchronization, the rules are to find your partner and kiss him.", explained Taka, "But, the first person you touch even if it is not your partner, must kiss you or you must kiss him. Thats all.", explained Taka. "So, in other words, were all playing at the same time?", asked Momo. "Saa minna should we start?", asked the tensai. "Hoi, hoi, Oishi this shouldn't be a problem nya. But, don't kiss someone rather than me nya~!", Eiji said pouting.

-As expected the Golden Pair won the game briefly. There was an almost incident to Kaidoh and Momo kissing but Ryoma and Inui didn't allow it. So the winners were Eiji and Oishi then Momo and Ryoma then Inui and Kaidoh lastly Fuji and Tezuka. Apparantly, everything ended with sushi, getting 20 laps now! from Tezuka ad Inui Juices. And also some heavy screaming from the Hyoutei Regulars and going home with smiles on their faces and Yes, EVEN TEZUKA SMILED FOR REAL! So this is what happened during Seigaku's Christmas party.

**~OWARI~**

**_{Woah! Finally finished !! Anyways Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!!!! Don't forget to Review!!!!! It was suppose to be released on Christmas day but I couldn't connect to the site!!! Anyways , Ja Ne!!!!!!!! :)}_**


End file.
